2002
Events * The LEGO Company changed its slogan from Just Imagine... to Play On. * LEGO Mania Magazine issues were changed to LEGO Magazine. * LEGO Explore was introduced to merge DUPLO and LEGO Baby. * Drome Racers was released for the PC, PlayStation 2, GameCube, and Game Boy Advance on November 20th. * Island Xtreme Stunts was released for the PC, PlayStation 2 and Game Boy Advance in November. * The Star Wars movie series celebrated its 25th Anniversary * LEGOLAND Deutschland opened. * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones was Released in theaters. * 5784 Soccer Mania was released for PC, Playstation 2 and Game Boy Advance. Themes introduced or discontinued * Drome Racers, a sub-line of Racers, is introduced. * Episode II: Attack of the Clones, a sub-line of Star Wars, is introduced. * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, a sub-line of Harry Potter, is released. * Island Xtreme Stunts is introduced. * Galidor is introduced and then discontinued. * Mission Deep Sea sub-theme of Alpha Team is released. * Spybotics is introduced, then discontinued. * Western is re-released, then re-discontinued. * Spider-man (theme) is introduced. Sets introduced {|class="wikitable" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="4" border="1" style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; border: 1px #171717 solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 90%;" |bgcolor="#ff0000"|'#' |bgcolor="#ff0000"|'Set' |bgcolor="#ff0000"|'Pieces' |bgcolor="#ff0000"|'Figures' |bgcolor="#ff0000"|'Price' |bgcolor="#ff0000"|'Released' |-kkkkkkkkkl |bgcolor="#ffff00" colspan="6"|'Alpha Team' |- |1425 |Dash Jet Sub |22 |1 |US $2.99 |2002 |- |1426 |Cam Wing Diver |21 |1 |US $2.99 |2002 |- |1427 |Ogel Underwater Slizer |21 |1 |US $2.99 |2002 |- |4788 |Ogel Mutant Ray |68 |2 |US $9.99 |2002 |- |4789 |Alpha Team Aquatic Mech |164 |1 |US $19.99 |2002 |- |4790 |Alpha Team Robot Driver |32 |1 |US $3.99 |2002 |- |4791 |Alpha Team Sub-Surface Scooter |43 |1 |US $6.99 |2002 |- |4792 |Alpha Team Navigator and ROV |91 |1 |US $9.99 |2002 |- |4793 |Ogel Shark Assault Sub |111 |2 |US $19.99 |2002 |- |4794 |Alpha Team Command Sub |188 |2 |US $29.99 |2002 |- |4795 |Ogel Underwater Base and AT Sub |471 |4 |US $49.99 |2002 |- |4796 |Ogel Mutant Squid |61 |1 |US $9.99 |2002 |- |4797 |Ogel Mutant Killer Whale |56 |1 |US $9.99 |2002 |- |4798 |Evil Ogel Attack |20 |1 |US $2.99 |2002 |- |4799 |Ogel Drone Octopus |17 |1 |US $2.99 |2002 |- |4800 |Jet Sub |21 |1 |US $2.99 |2002 |- |bgcolor="#ffff00" colspan="6"|'Basic' |- |4294 |Helicopter |16 |0 |Unknown |2002 |- |bgcolor="#ffff00" colspan="6"|'Belville' |- |5836 |Beautiful Baby Princess |23 |1 |US $3.99 |2002 |- |5837 |Flora's Bubbling Bath |31 |1 |US $6.99 |2002 |- |5838 |The Wicked Madam Frost |36 |1 |US $9.99 |2002 |- |5842 |Vanilla's Frosty Sleighride |36 |1 |US $9.99 |2002 |- |5843 |Queen Rose and the Little Prince Charming |71 |2 |US $27.99 |2002 |- |5850 |The Royal Crystal Palace |149 |3 |US $49.99 |2002 |- |5871 |Riding Stables |148 |3 |Unknown |2002 |- |bgcolor="#ffff00" colspan="6"|'BIONICLE' |- |1441 |Fikou |13 |0 |$0.99/Free |2002 |- |3259 |Kanoka Disk Launcher + Kanoka Disk |2 |0 |Free |2002 |- |8550 |8550 Gahlok Va |26 |0 |$2.99 |2002 |- |bgcolor="#ffff00" colspan="6"|'Spider-Man' |- |1374 |Green Goblin |58 |2 |Unknown |2002 |- |1376 |Spider-Man Action Studio |244 |5 |US $29.99 |2002 |- Category:Years Category:2002